Overpass
|} Overpass jest to mapa typu "Zamach bombowy". Została stworzona przez Valve i finałowa wersja została wdrożona 18 grudnia 2013 roku do Counter-Strike Global Offensive. Overpass jest także dostępny w trybie Skrzydłowy. Opis Overpass został dodany do gry CS:GO w dniu 18 grudnia 2013 roku czyli w ten sam dzień co Cobblestone. Była jedną z map podczas operacji Bravo. Ma ona miejsce w Berlinie w 30px|Niemcy Niemczech, co widać po niemieckich nazwach na mapie. Jest jedną z trzech map, które posiadają strefę detonacji na respie antyterrorystów (oprócz tej mapy posiadają to również mapy takie jak Cobblestone czy Dust). Plan 300px Ciekawostki *Została wydana w tym samym czasie co mapa Cobblestone. *W pokoju w pobliżu którego jest spawn terrorystów gra muzyka z innej gry od Valve - Portal 2. *Na ścianie na strefie detonacji B jest obrazek, który przedstawia antyterrorystę rozbrajającego bombę w ogniu. Był to członek drużyny 35px|Szwecja Fnatic - olofmeister w meczu przeciwko drużynie 35px|Dania DignitasCS:GO - olofmeister burning defuse - Team Dignitas vs Fnatic (Cologne 2014 Championship). *Podczas DreamHack Winter 2014 członek drużyny 35px|Szwecja Fnatic - olofmeister wykorzystał pixel-boost przy pomocy dwóch kolegów z drużyny na respie antyterrorystów, który dawał mu wizję na rzekę prowadzącą na strefę detonacji BSickest boost on Overpass in CS:GO history - Fnatic vs LDLC. Po meczu drużyna 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com wypełniła skargę sugerującą, że drużyna Fnatic wykorzystała pixel-boost, co było niezgodne z przepisami. Następnie drużyna Fnatic złożyła skargę na drużynę Team LDLC.com, która także wykorzystywała boost, lecz nie dawał im tak wielkiej przewagi. Ostatecznie Fnatic zostało wyeliminowaneDreamhack Winter 2014: admins rule Overpass boost illegal, fnatic retaliate. W następnej aktualizacji ten pixel-boost został zlikwidowanyLatest update removes Fnatic boost from Overpass. Z powodu tego została dodana skrzynka oraz tabliczka z napisem "Zakaz podsadzania się". *SkyBox pokazuje, że mapa posiada w rzeczywistości obraz 35px|Czechy Pragi zamiast 35px|Niemcy Berlina, jak wskazuje na to zamek praski w skyboxie. *Pierwszy raz na wielkich turniejach grano tą mapę podczas ESL One Cologne 2014 i wystąpiła aż 4 razy. Historia 2013= *'18 grudnia 2013' - Dodano Cobblestone oraz Overpass, które są dostępne do grania na serwerach społeczności oraz offline, ale wyszukiwanie meczy jest ograniczone do Operacji Bravo. |-| 2014= *'23 stycznia 2014': **Przeniesiono ogrodzenie na strefie detonacji A. **Usunięto czerwony samochód na strefie detonacji A. **Rozszerzono drzwi z tyłu strefy detonacji A. **Zablokowano widoczność z mostu do kanałów na strefie detonacji A. **Wykonano korytarze i schody poniżej szerokiego wejścia na strefę detonacji A. **Otwarto ściany na stronie antyterrorystów na strefie detonacji B. **Wykonano szerszy most. **Przeniesiono spawn antyterrorystów i popchnięto spawn terrorystów do tyłu. **Zwiększono promień bomby z 500 do 400. **Balustrady w pokoju snajpera nie blokuje już pocisków i granatów. **Dodano światło w balkonie w pokoju snajperskim. **Wykonano łącznik w parku. **Wykonano szerszy korytarz w pobliżu spawnu terrorystów. **Jaśniejsze światła otoczenia w przewodach kanałowych. **Wykonano szerszy korytarz w łazience. **Dodano naprawioną pozycję kamery widza. **Poprawiono ustawienia dźwiękowe. **Naprawiono różne drobne błędy. *'5 lutego 2014': **Overpass jak i Cobblestone są teraz dostępne dla wszystkich. **Zmieniono osłonę na placu zabaw. **Zwiększono oświetlenie otoczenia. **Zrobiono most w pobliżu strefy detonacji B dwa razy szerszy. **Uproszczono nieznacznie układ strefy detonacji B. **Usunięto małe drzewko po stronie antyterrorystów w górnym parku. **Zablokowano widoczność przez ciężarówkę na strefie detonacji A. **Ogólne optymalizacje. *'12 lutego 2014': **Ulepszono widoczność. **Usunięto małą osłonę po stronie antyterrorystów na strefie detonacji B. **Drastycznie zmniejszono liczbę pojemników na śmieci. **Rozszerzono tunel w pobliżu spawnu terrorystów. **Rozszerzono korytarz w pokoju snajperskim antyterrorystów. *'20 lutego 2014': **Uproszczono osłonę na strefie detonacji B. **Usunięto kilka drzew w górnym parku. **Usunięto małe ściany w pobliżu wejścia do placu zabaw. **Uproszczono korytarz na pozycję snajperską antyterrorystów. **Ulepszono widoczność gracza. **Ulepszono wydajność. *'6 marca 2014': **Dodano więcej osłon na strefie detonacji A. **Poszerzono bramę z tyłu strefy detonacji A. **Zablokowano ogrodzenie z tyłu strefy detonacji A. **Usunięto wpadnięcie do wody niedaleko strefy detonacji B. **Zrobiono worki z cementem wokół strefy detonacji B. **Dodano osłonę niedaleko konstrukcji. **Nowy łącznik pomiędzy górnym parkiem a łazienkami. **Poszerzono tunel niedaleko spawnu terrorystów. **Generalne optymalizacje. *'26 marca 2014': **Dodano łącznik pomiędzy wodą a tunelami terrorystów. **Otworzono mały betonowy barak w pobliżu strefy detonacji A. **Wykonano nieco większy obszar w pobliżu fontanny w parku. *'1 maja 2014': **Zmniejszono ilość dźwięków środowiskowych. **Usunięto rampę z tyłu ciężarówki na strefie detonacji A. **Zaktualizowano radar. **Dodano osłonę na kanał po stronie terrorystów. **Ulepszono widoczność w parku. *'28 maja 2014': **Przeprojektowano łącznik między kanałem, a parkiem. **Dodano światło do chaty w pobliżu strefy detonacji A. *'1 lipca 2014' zostały dodane grupy map. Overpass został przydzielony do map czynnej służby. *'16 lipca 2014': **Boczne drzwi banku zostały otwarte, aby odsłonić nową drogę na strefę detonacji A. **Skrzynka na kwiaty została zwiększona na pozycji snajperskiej na długiej przy strefie detonacji A. **Łącznik w tunelu stał się bardziej przestronny. **Jedno z okien w łączniku w tunelu zostało otwarte. **Dodano światło do łącznika w łazienkach na długiej przy strefie detonacji A. **Zaktualizowano obraz radaru. *'27 sierpnia 2014' - Aktualizacja oparta o opinie i uwagi od ESL One Cologne 2014: **Usunięto wysokie worki z piaskiem w pobliżu strefy detonacji B. **Dodano zamierzony boost-spot na miejscu, w którym może być wykonana przez dwoje osób. Mur w pobliżu miejsca jest skanowalny z obu stron. **Usunięto boost na zielonej ścianie na placu zabaw. **Naprawiono kilka miejsc, w których mogła utknąć bomba. **Usunięto trawę na niskiej osłonie blisko strefy detonacji A. **Zmieniono niektóre tekstury i oświetlenie w celu poprawy widoczności i redukcji hałasu środowiska. **Zamknięto chatę na strefie detonacji A. **Barierki poza skrzypiącymi drzwiami nie blokują już pocisków i granatów. *'30 września 2014': **Naprawiono błąd, gdzie było możliwe rozbrojenie bomby na strefie detonacji A z balkonu B. **Dodano kolizję na górze filarów w parku. **Dodano bojler do pokoju obok dołu A. *'4 grudnia 2014': **Obszar podkładania bomby na strefie detonacji A został rozszerzony. **Usunięto schody w dole A zastąpione skokiem. **Naprawiono kilka boostów. |-| 2015= *'28 stycznia 2015': **Przekierowano wejście na górną części parku od strefy detonacji A. **Zmieniono osłonę górnego parku od strony terrorystów. **Przeniesiono spawn terrorystów lekko do przodu. *'31 marca 2015': **Otwarto i uproszczono strefę detonacji A. **Dodano tylne schody do dołu w pobliżu strefy detonacji A. **Otwarto pół-otworzone drzwi w łazienkach ze strony fontanny. *'9 lipca 2015': **Pociąg wystartuje 10 sekund po tym jak terroryści opuszczą tunel przy spawnie. **Zaimplementowano dźwięk obszaru do pociągu - mogą teraz korzystać z dźwięku wiarygodnie na całej strefie detonacji B by ukryć dźwięki granatów, kroki, itp. **Naprawiono przezroczyste tekstury w pobliżu strefy detonacji A w pobliżu górnego parku. *'23 października 2015' - Naprawiono boost trzech osób z tyłu strefy detonacji A w kierunku strefy detonacji B. *'8 grudnia 2015' - Naprawiono kilka powierzchni, w których były błędnie słyszane kroki. |-| 2016= *'23 marca 2016': **Granaty nie będą już spadać między pęknięciami na strefie detonacji B. **Dokładniejsze modele kolizji na drzewach i skałach w górnym parku. *'9 czerwca 2016' - Dodano dokładniejszy model kolizji dla beczek. |-| 2017= *'3 lutego 2017': **Naprawiono różne miejsca, w których mogła utknąć bomba. **Podłoże na respawnie CT będzie poprawnie wyświetlać graffiti. **Naprawiono dźwięki poruszania się w różnych miejscach. *'14 lutego 2017' - Poprawki na strefie detonacji A oraz w łączniku w celu zapobiegania przenikania się mołotowów przez ściany. *'1 sierpnia 2017' - Dodano wsparcie dla trybu "Skrzydłowy". *'13 listopada 2017' - Overpass został przydzielony do grupy map Sigma. |-| 2018= *'21 maja 2018': **Zmniejszono głośność dźwięków otoczenia. **Dodano kolizję siatkowej klatki blisko budowy. **Usunięto cień pojawiający się podczas zbliżania do tunelu na strefę detonacji B. *'22 maja 2018' - Usunięto chlupotanie wody w fontannie. *'2 sierpnia 2018' - Poprawiono aspekty wizualne wody na Overpassie. |-| 2019= *'19 marca 2019' - Overpass i Nuke zostają przeniesione do grupy map Delta. *'25 kwietnia 2019': **Dodano jednostki blokujące nawigację do trybu Skrzydłowy. **Usunięto miejsce w łączniku, w którym mogła utknąć bomba. **Balony nie blokują już granatów ani ruchów gracza. *'31 lipca 2019' - Naprawiono niechcianą podsadzkę na mapie OverpassBoost na Overpassie wykonany przez 20px|Chiny Savage'a. *'19 sierpnia 2019' - Wprowadzono zmiany na tyłach strefy detonacji A, które uniemożliwią boostowanie. *'22 listopada 2019': **Poprawiono oświetlenie w okolicach monstera. **Usunięto graffiti po lewej stronie na CT, bombsite B. **Zwiększono oświetlenie banku. **Zmieniono teksturę w banku. *'13 grudnia 2019' - Przystrzyżono krzewy. |-| Misje związane z tą mapą 35px|Operacja Vanguard Operacja Vanguard 60px|Kampania Eurasia Theater Kampania Eurasia Theater *Zdobądź 10 zabójstw z broni MAG-7 w meczach w trybie Uproszczony: Overpass. *Wygraj 16 rund w meczu turniejowym na mapie Overpass. *Wygraj 16 rund w meczu turniejowym na mapie Overpass. 35px|Operacja Bloodhound Operacja Bloodhound 60px|Kampania Marksman Kampania Marksman *Wygraj 32 rundy w meczu turniejowym na mapie Overpass. 60px|Kampania Revolution Kampania Revolution *Wygraj 16 rund w meczu turniejowym na mapie Overpass. 35px|Operacja Wildfire Operacja Wildfire 60px|Kampania Bliźnięta Kampania Bliźnięta *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako antyterrorysta z kolegą ochroń strefę detonacji przed wrogami na mapie Overpass. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 15 wrogów bronią SSG 08. *Obrońca - kooperacja: Grając jako antyterrorysta z kolegą ochroń strefę detonacji przed wrogami na mapie Overpass. Zdobądź zwycięstwo poprzez zabicie 20 wrogów bronią SSG 08. Maksymalna ilość pieniędzy jest ograniczona w tej misji. 35px|Operacja Shattered Web Operacja Shattered Web Tydzień piąty - Po prostu zrób cokolwiek *"Liczenie owiec" - Zdobądź 25 zabójstw z AWP lub P90 w trybie Obrońca na mapie Overpass. Tydzień trzynasty - Podkręć głośność *"Przystań pytać o ten pociąg…" - Wygraj w 10 rundach w trybie Turniejowym na mapie Overpass. Galeria Graffiti Strefy detonacji Kolekcja 150px|Kolekcja Overpass Kolekcja Overpass Odznaka Odznaka - Overpass|150px Kategoria:Mapy Kategoria:Mapy - podłożenie bomby Kategoria:Mapy operacji Kategoria:Mapy operacji Bravo Kategoria:Mapy - Skrzydłowy Kategoria:Mapy grupy Delta